The Dog Prince
by Kiss and Kill
Summary: A precious jewel, a precious protector, a precious lover to be. Kingdoms at war, famlies slaughtered, and trust broken. What's to become of this epic tale spreading out, but the lose and gain of something great.
1. The Begining of Her Dreams

_Oi! Here's a fic close to me! I've been listening to too much My Chemical Romance, but that's not the point! I've had a fic like this posted before, but it wasn't doing to well and thanks to my writer's block,I took it down.The Prince, Pincess themed thing. They were really frequent a few weeks ago, but not anymore, so thought it'd be a good time to put it up. I hope you like!_

_**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! So back off lawyer dudes...** _

_Read and enjoy!

* * *

_

**The Dog Prince: The Begining of Her Dreams**

She dangled the crystalline pink jewel in front of her eyes, a small sigh escaping her full painted lips. A tiny mew caught her attention and she turn her smoky grey blue eyes down on her two tailed kitten perched next to her on her bed. With a smile, she held it above its head, a paw shot out, knocking it into a swinging frenzy.

"I'm glad you like it too, Kirara. You're the only one, other then me, around here that does." Said Kirara meowed and pawed at the small shining orb with feline contempt.

Suddenly a loud bang on her door rang though the quiet room, scaring the cat into hiding under the desk across the room. "Princess! You must come out at once. The king requests you immediate company in the grand hall!"

She stood up with a very un-lady like huff and brushed her dress off. "How many times have I told **not **to knock on my door in such a manner?" she said quietly to herself. She quickly clipped her pink jewel necklace back around her neck and tucked it under her shirt, letting it rest warmly in between her breasts. Hurrying out the room with Kirara silently trailing behind, she made her way down the long wide corridor. As she passed servants, they stopped and bowed to her respectfully. But in her mind, she was tempted beyond belief to roll her eyes and wave them off, but with her royal duties, as her father put it, she had to accept their respect. She just walked by, silently apologizing in her mind to them, even though she knew it was all in vain.

The marble corridor she walked down was huge. Big enough to allow five men, fully armored, to walk a breast with out even bumping into the overly decorated furniture that sat up against the wall. Solemn faced ancients were painted on canvas and hung on the walls, giving her the chilly feeling that she was being watched everywhere she went. Not one of the paintings had a smile on it. No one ever smiled in the castle though. The plush red carpets were soft enough to be silk and yet the ungodly color was fresh blood red. Rumors from the servants as they passed without noticing her were that it had been dyed with the blood of the great lords killed in the war then powdered with magic to keep the color vivid. So that the memory of their great victory against the many inhuman kingdoms around them lived on as long as the kingdom did.

Huge crystal chandeliers hung above, giving off the only faint glow of light in the entire castle. There were no windows which she so dearly wished for. To get that bright warm sunlight and in the mornings, throw open the huge panes and breath in the fresh cool air, maybe enjoy a peaceful breeze. But not here. Her father considered glass of any kind to be an evil thing. A weakness as he said.

The décor everywhere became greater as she neared the mall hall. The gigantic twin oak doors leading to the main hall where beautiful as some said, but she thought it was the most horrid thing she'd even seen. On the thick polished surface was the scene of a giant dog dead on its back with a sword in its throat. It was outlined in gold, words of conquest scrawled around in the ancient language her people kept dear. Along with the carving was a golden dog head. It was there with the carving to show their greatest defeat ever. The murder of the great dog king, Tashio. The picture was nowhere near what really happened to him. In dog language it was inu lord. She secretly adored the name and the creature that it belonged to.

The pink jewel gave a short pulse, bringing goose bumps up on her skin. The jewel. Her beautiful jewel. The deceased inu lord had given it to her. The night before his demise, she had snuck down to the dungeon, offering food and water. He declined her with not a trace of anger against her. She broke down in tears, pleading out apologies for her fathers wrongs, even though they were impossible to make up for no matter how hard she tried. All he had done was smile at her and say a few words. She remembered as if he'd just told her right that second. They warmed her to the bone with a sad happiness.

"_You are a beautiful and pure maiden. Take this jewel and let no others see it. It can grant your dearest wishes someday._"

And before she could thank him or say anything at all, everything blacked out and she woke up the next morning with the wild cheers of servants and peasants running about everywhere and singing. She could never forget those jeering evil words for as long as she lived.

"_The dog devil is dead! Long live the Bento Kingdom!_"

The rest of the day she'd spent locked up in her room, praying with the jewel held tight in her hands and cried for the lord, his family and his kingdom. After that day the servants whispered about her, quiet curses as they did indeed suspect she had seen the lord and pitied him even though they were sworn enemies.

After a few seconds of thoughts, she knocked on the door, almost surprised when there was barley a sound at all. With a loud creak, one side opened just enough for her to slide through, but just as she was about to do so, a line of her father's advisors rushed out, almost knocking her over. She huffed, but swallowed the words that threatened to come out. Such rude oafs they were at times, making stubborn and cruel judgments. It angered her much just to hear them talk about her precious Inu Kingdom. With a sigh, she stepped into the hall, gasping at the mess the meet her eyes. Papers and scrolls lay scattered around everywhere, some scribbled on, some blank, and some soaked in the many puddles of spilled ink, their wells knocked over in frustration or un-acknowledgment.

And in front of it all sat her father. His long brown hair, usually up in a traditional top knot, was down and sticking out at odd angles, framing a tired worried face, creased with many years of the same that was happening now. His majestically and beautifully woven clothes were wrinkled and mussed to look as if an unskilled peasant had made them. And he slumped forward with his mood, very sullen and not a good sign on her term.

She took a few steps forward and bit her bottom lip. "F-father…?" she said quietly, gaining his attention with the snap of his neck. She flinched at his crazy gaze, eyes gleaming in a feral happiness only brought by the spilling of blood with him.

"My daughter!" he exclaimed, voice horse and dry sounding, almost cracking. "My beautiful daughter! I-I have some wonderful news for you!"

Curiosity snagged her thoughts and she tilted her head to the side, eyes brightening at the mention. "What is it?" she asked, the thrill in her voice was hard to miss and her smile didn't not help either.

He cleared his throat and said, "You are going to visit your cousin. What was his name again? Any how, the castle is getting to be a little busy and most of the servants will be moved out also. I have some very important maters to deal with and I can't have anyone in here. It will only be for a short time, but think of it as a vacation of sorts, but without me. How is that?"

A chill ran down her spine and the jewel gave an unsettled throb. The Inu Kingdom. When ever something had to do with the Inu Kingdom, the jewel would respond in certain ways. Good things seemed to warm her up, leave pleasant goose bumps, but bad things just gave her the chills, making her feel as if she was going to loose everything in her stomach in one heave. Anger long held down welled up, pushing against her mind with so much force she was felt tears well up with it.

She took a deep breath and held down a sob, crying out, "What have you done? What are you doing to the Inu Kingdom? I'm shamed to call such an evil thing my father!" Her cries echoed out into the empty hall, ending in a shocked silence from her father.

His face contorted up in anger. "You will take back what you said, young lady! Right this instant! I will not take such words from my own daughter! Never speak of that vile land in such a manner of honor. And you have no right to know what I do with my kingdom or any other one as of that! Now, guards! Take her away!" he hissed and snapped his fingers. She slumped to the ground, starring at her father in disbelief, tears slipping down her cheeks. Kirara mewed and rubbed against her in comfort as the man got up from his throne, stomping out in unrivaled anger. She cradled the kitten in her arms, sobbing into soft warm fur. The double doors burst open and three soldiers came in, each cautious as they walked up to her. 

One knelt down in front of her and took Kirara gently from her hands. "I'm sorry, Princess, but we must take you to the carriage. Your things have already been packed and loaded," he said quietly as the other two helped her up. She nodded numbly and let them lead her outside, a plain white carriage sat waiting for her. They helped her in and closed the door. She was still stunned, never noticing that her jewel was glowing brightly and lighting the dark carriage.

* * *

"That bastard!" he yelled, eyes burning with a vengeful fire. "He killed him! I'll slaughter their entire kingdom! And the jewel…" With an unsettled growl, he sat down hard, startling the huge shaggy dog seated on the other red cushion of the couch. It snorted and flopped its head back down to rest on his lap. He managed a smile, dulled eyes gaining a bit of sparkling luster back. With an unconscious move, he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword that was belted tightly to his hip. The last thing he'd gotten from his father. Right before the man had been captured. He could have escaped easily, killing everyone in that castle, but he didn't. Before he'd left for the battle, forcing him to stay at the castle to protect his mother, he'd said something about the chosen one. Someone to carry on the legacy. That had struck him hard. His father was never very loving to him. His brother Sesshomaru maybe, but not him.

The dog sniffed it and gave its tail a wag. His smile widened and he rubbed its head. "You like it still, Ame? Right, girl? Glad I'm not the only one."

A loud bang startled them both and he jumped up, hand gripping his sword hilt tightly. "My lord! The queen wants to see you now in her room!"

Letting out a very un-prince like curse and snort, he stood up and straightened out his uncomfortable clothes as best he could. "Don't bang on the damn door!" he yelled, wrenching the door open. The servant that had given him the _quiet_ notice fell backwards, tripping over his own feet, and landed on his butt, look of pure fear on his face. With a choke, he clawed to his feet and scrambled for the hall, letting out little yells. With a snicker, he started down the plain corridor. Happy paintings of light haired children and their parents posed with smiles and sparkling eyes as they sat forever in their frames. Every few steps there were huge open windows, letting in the jostling murmur of the crowded square below and the cool claming breeze that brought tantalizing scents with it. He ran his fingers over the plain tables set out with flowers or smaller pictures on them, giving the corridor a homey feeling.

What few servants were around, cleaning and watering the many vases of flowers, stopped and bowed as he passed, but he just waved them off. He hated that kind of stuff… Never did like being royalty either.

He stopped in front of the small wooden door and gave it a quick knock. There were footsteps and the cracked open, the young yet plainly tired and worn out face of a woman. A small smile instantly light up on her face and she opened the door all the way to allow entrance. As soon as he stepped in, she hurriedly closed it, locking it and putting the key in the large pocket on her apron. By his eyes, she looked horrible. Her long pitch black hair was tangled and laid unevenly around her form, almost dragging on the hard stone floor. And when she was worried or depressed, she would put on servant clothing and go around, cleaning and helping out in the kitchen, as to not cause uproar. Queens were not to sully their hands doing scrounging works of servants. But she'd grown up a simple village woman and as that she had stayed in heart.

Uneasiness roiled up into his mind as she clenched and un clenched something in her slender hands, biting her bottom lip to keep from blurting something out. "What is it, mother?" he asked, stepping closer with a hand stretched out a little, ready to comfort if she broke down yet again from grief.

She sat down on a golden silk cushioned chair, gesturing for him to do the same, worry increasing as she closed her eyes to fight back tears. She spoke, voice soft and barley able to be heard by even a normal person if they tried. "I'm surrendering…" The words hit him like a hammer to the head.

He clenched his teeth in an attempt to keep from yelling. "But why, mother? They will kill everyone! Even if they are human. The women, the children, even the old. How can you do it?" his voice was steadily getting louder.

She sighed and ran a hand over her face, breathing deeply, as if in pain. "They can not kill my people. We have made terms. I surrender my land and everything we own to them and the people go free. Every single one of them. But there's one more thing…" She let out a weak sob, "We are to be executed… The entire royal family…" And at last, she burst into tears. His heart skipped a beat. Time was as if it had stopped. Nothing but pain and fear enveloped him, covering anything else.

He opened his mouth to say something when she jumped up, letting out a scream. "But I won't let them have you!" She turned to him, cheeks glistening with tears, but her eyes gleaming with rebellion. In her hand she clutched a necklace. Foreign as it looked, it had an odd attraction to him. It was a string of thick dark purple glass beads, with a polished white fang of some animal placed between every few beads. "This," she said, holding it out, "shall protect you. No one will be able to harm you! But it will change your life forever. As long as you live, it does not matter. You have heard of your father speaking of the Chosen One, have you not? You must have when he spoke to the armies. You must find them. They have the jewel and it must be protected, no matter what.

"I can no longer protect you from what you truly are; my son, and now you must face it. You will find out things of this family and they will not be good. I promise you that. Now, I shall give you one last thing." With quick grace, she pulled a bow out, holding it out to him as if it would shatter with a tiny squeeze. "You will find out what you truly are when you take this. Now stand." With a numbed mind, he did so and reached out, grasping the weapon. It felt as if a gentle warm blanket had been spread over him, covering him in a comfortable calm. "Just like your father…" his mother murmured and he blinked, focusing his eyes. He looked down at his hand, holding the bow tightly and gasped. Not a chance for words, she acted fast and pulled the necklace down over his head, whispering a quick chant and stepping back. "I'm sorry, but I always remember that I love you." And then everything went black.

* * *

_Mm... Makes you wonder who's who, doesn't it? Alright then. Here's a little question for you all._

_**Can you guess who th efirst character will turn out to be? (The girl)**_

_I'm just curious to see if anyone thinks it's a different person then it really is. I doubt it though. Hope you liked it! Make sure to review!_

_Tsuch!_


	2. Manor of Dead

_Oi! Here we are! Same main idea as the manga, but in fairy tale form and the main character is a bit different. In a good! Or at least I think so... Oh, well! Just gone ahead and read it already!_

**_I don't own InuYasha! Mean laywers!_**

**_Read and enjoy!__

* * *

_ **

The Dog Prince: Manor of Dead

* * *

The loud, jerking rattle of bottles and crates, people screaming and then a roar. Jerking awake, she sat up; gasping as she frantically looked around. Where was she? She weakly got up, hands braced on the wall behind her. It was so dark! The only thing she could see was the cold grey stone walls, shelves lined with old dusty bottles, and high stacks of empty crates, most toppled over from the shaking that had woke her. Not good.

She stumbled forward as the ground shook again, catching herself against the door. It was sturdy at least, but that didn't last long as something rammed into it from the other side. She let out a whimper and braced her whole body against it. She had a feeling that what ever was trying to get in was dangerous. The second time pound sent her to the ground, landing hard on her side.

The door continued the shake as a body pounded into it until it finally burst open and the gigantic scaly body of a woman and her many…arms…slithered in. It hissed, curling some more of its body in, oddly resembling an insect. She let out a cry of fear and crawled into a corner, arms over her head.

It hissed again, yet words came out. "Give it to me! The jewel!" It crawled in farther, four of its arms reaching out towards her.

She took in fast heavy breaths, eyes wide. It wanted the jewel! "N-no! Stay away from me!" she cried, hands clutched around her jewel.

"You lowly little mortal!" It lunged at her, fangs bared in feral taste. She ducked and rolled away, hearing it crash into the wall. Dust and debris fell from the ceiling above, raining down on her as she scrabbled out of the room, gasping for breath as fear constricted her chest.

She heard it roar, thrashing about in the room behind. She looked around the corridor she ran down, just as dank and dark as the room she'd been in before until she came to a huge hall, a big wooden table and a few unmoving forms of men in armor. Dead guards. She gasped as she stepped in a puddle of blood, dripping from one of the guards. She clapped a hand over her mouth to hold back the urge to empty out her stomach and stepped back and around the blood. The silk slippers were soaked in the crimson liquid, along with the edge of her dress as it dragged along the floor, smearing it like a trail of war paint.

Why was she here, in a dungeon of all places? Hadn't her father sent her to stay with family? The doorway across the room had a toppled door on the floor in front of it, blood smeared on it in strange symbols and words. Yet again her stomach lurched in disgust. Some kingdoms were savage in ways and words. She recognized the words as a spell used for things of destruction of the Gintsukai army.

As soon as she stepped through the doorway, a screamed ripped from her throat at the sight in front of her. The entire corridor was covered in blood, the stones dripping. And not a body in sight to show the victim of the blood shed. A crash from behind her told that the demon after her had indeed gotten out and may have gotten over the table. She took of at a sprint down the bloody corridor, tear stinging her eyes. There must be no one left in this castle, if that's what it was. All because of her! She let out a sob, but kept on running, the clank of heavy scaled body parts smacked together in running of it own ringing out, bouncing of the walls.

At long last she came to a set of stairs and ran up them, bursting through a door. The sight was worse then that she'd seen before. Organs, heads, limbs, and blood filled the room, silk draperies and jewels glinting in a light of death. She rushed to a wall, heaving everything out of her stomach in one wave. She panted, bracing her hands against the wall as she tried to get ride of the disgusting taste of digested food from her mouth and throat.

What had happened here? Was it her fault? Was she going to end up like that? Questions rang through her mind, feeding a growing head ache. A roar tore her from her thoughts, leaving nothing but fear. She was going to die here!

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and turned around, biting her lip and wiping away her tears at the mutinous scene on front of her. She set off, running across the gore, stepping carefully around things no one should ever see in their life.

She passed room after room, each one filled with the murdered. And the next worse then the other. It twisted her mind into turmoil, tears now dry. Such disaster.

Finally she stopped in a huge entrance hall, gigantic twin oak doors with majestic carvings on them. She cautiously went up to them, almost as if they would attack her like another wild demon. Two huge brass knobs stood out on the thick glossy wood, most likely used for opening them. She'd never seen such devices, but they were most likely expensive and of the finest materials.

She gripped the knob, pulling on it. It didn't move one bit. She frowned and then tried pushing it in. No success. Loud echoing booms rang out through the empty manor, startling her. The demon was coming! She turned it to the right. It moved, but didn't open the door. The pounding and crackling of its body became louder and then a roar. It was really close now! She turned it to the left, pushing on it hard with her body and it flew open.

She fell to the ground just as the demon charged into the hall, hissing. She gasped and scrambled to her feet, running out into the bright moonlight. The mansion was surrounded by forest, a small dirt path leading away from the slaughter house. She made it into the woods, continuing on through the dense brush. Branches whipped at her face, roots catch her feet, and then she stumbled and fell, ankle giving a painful snap. She let out a cry of pain.

The demon burst down from a tree, encircling her with its long scaled body. She screamed and curled up into a ball, hands holding onto her jewel tightly. She was going to die in the middle of nowhere and no one would know!

* * *

A low rumble of thunder, the warm wet scent of rain, and a calming damp breeze. He let out a whine and opened his eyes slowly. Was he outside…? He lifted his head, wearily looking around at his surroundings. Brush, dirt, and trees all blocked any sights of living animals or humans. He snorted and pushed himself up on his arms- Wait! He looked down and letting out a howl. He jumped up, standing on all fours. He was a dog! He turned his head back to see a long bushy silver tail, lean legs made for running, and body size built for hunting anything almost. 

He growled and circled around a tree, snapping his jaws. This was not good. How was he supposed the do anything like this? This must have been what his mother was talking about. Now he just had to find the Chosen One.

Padding back to the spot he woke up in, he plopped his bottom down, yawning and looking around. Now he just had to find his way to some kind of civilization. Then he spotted it. The bow his mother had gave him right before… Well, before he blacked out. He got up, going over and sniffing it. Then with as much care as he could must, picked it up with gentle jaws.

This was something special to him now. He'd never let it go. He whined softly at the thought of his mother and then set off in search of water. It would be smart to find some food and shelter also.

After searching a little, he found a small cool clear stream. Settling down near the edge, he set the bow down and peered into the water, moonlight giving him a clear look of his reflection. The handsome face of a silver hair youth was what he saw. Large golden amber eyes, the silver hair, and a pair of mutated ears on the top of his head, most likely dog ears.

He let out a whimper, scooting closer. He looked so different. Like his father almost… But, but, he wanted to look human! He wanted his black hair and violet eyes like his beautiful mother.

But, why did he have a human like reflection when he was a dog?

Just as he was about to begin pondering on that confusing statement, a loud scream pierced the air, startling him. He jumped, almost falling into the water and looking around, ears twitching and tail at a stiff point.

_What in the hell was that? _he thought, growling. The thick sent of blood hit his nose as a strong wind swept up from the water. Not good! And without even thinking about what it might be, he ran off in search of the source of the sound.

Searching, he let out short barks and growls, anger getting to him. Who would dare hurt anyone when he was near? He'd protect any human or half demon that he came across. That he promised. But the ancient and dangerous race of priest and priestess were something he avoided along with demons. They just needed to die off!

Finally he heard the loud creaking and groaning of a huge armored something moving around quickly. A demon. Slowing down, he caught the scent of different peoples blood mixed together, the foul stench of a demon, and a fear stricken living one. A girl maybe.

Growling loudly, he dashed forward, seeing the huge demon curling around the form of and struggling girl. A centipede demon. Those things didn't like to give up if it came to a good meal. But he stopped when it started to hiss out in human language.

**_"Give me the jewel!" _**it croaked, all six arms groping over her.

_The Jewel? _he exclaimed in his mind. _She's the Chosen One!_

She screamed again, tears streaking down her face. "Please help me! Please!" she cried, pounding at the scaled flesh crushing her.

He let out a loud growl, hair rising on the back of his neck. The vile smelling thing was going to kill the human and take the jewel! He wouldn't allow it! But he couldn't fight in this form!

Before he could even think of doing anything, he yipped, blinding pink light filling the air around them. The demon howled in pain and dropped the girl, hissing even more cruelly. Taking the chance, he rushed forward, standing in front of the crying girl, growling and revealing his rows of long teeth. The demon now was a few arms short, the smoldering stubs of flesh giving off a disgusting smell. He sneezed, but held his ground, growling yet again.

"A…A dog…?" The girl crawled up next to him, breathing heavily, and her face was covered in blood far from her own. She must have gone through so much. "B-but I could have sworn I heard someone say something about the jewel…" she said hoarsely, coughing. He whimpered and glanced at the demon. It was gathering it's wits up again. He gave her cheek a quick lick of comfort, tasting the blood of a man, and raising his guard in front of her.

_There's no way in hell I'd let the demon get her! _he thought.

"What? How can you talk?" she exclaimed from behind him. She could hear his thoughts!

_I'm guessing you can hear my thoughts somehow, but don't ponder on that to long. We have to get out of here! That thing is just trying to figure where that blast came from and once it figures out that it was you, it'll never stop chasing you. Can you stand?_

"I think so…"

_Good. Now hurry! We must go!_

He turned around, going up to her to try and offer any help he could, still glancing back to watch the demon. She pushed herself to her feet weakly, bracing herself against his back. As soon as she was standing, he took a few steps forward, slowly so she could get used to moving again.

She sniffed and started walking quickly, hiding behind trees as they passed them. "Thank you, who ever you are," she said quietly, as he passed her to lead to the stream they been at.

He just snorted and burst through into the clearing where he had been. His bow was sitting on the ground, perfect and right where he'd left it. _Can you take that for me? _he asked, nudging his last memento of his family with his nose. She nodded her head, carefully picking it up and clutching it to her chest. He watched as she pulled the thing the demon had been after out. The Sacred Jewel. _We must move. You can look at that after we find a place to hide. Though I doubt we'll ever find one. Come!_

She nodded; quickly follow after him as he ran along the shore. "But, there was a road back near the mansion I escaped from! Is there any way we could get back down that and follow it? We might be able to find some people…" she said, tear gathering in her eyes again. She must be scared beyond belief. She was dressed in clothes made for royalty, and yet she acted like a season traveler. And defiantly didn't have the poise of a royal.

_It would be best not to just yet. The demon is to close to the place. It must have turned it into its nest. The thing must know the land like the back of its hand. Let's get going. Best to go in the water, that way it can't trace out scent._

He stepped into the cold water, feeling a shiver run up his spine, but not from the water. The girl had set her hand on his back for balance once again. He whined softly, starting forward. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

_  
Can guess who the girl is yet? No one tried guessing before... -sniff- That makes me sad... Well, try and guess if you want._

**Tchsu!**


	3. Jaw Dropping

_Oi! Ah, well. Some of you guessed! Most got it right. I knew it, but when my friend read it, she thought it was Sango! -sigh- I just had to ask! This chapter will add to the plot a little more. Give you an idea on what might happen after this! _

**_I don't own InuYasha! -pulls out kendo practice sword and swings it about- Back off lawyers!_**

**_Read and Enjoy!__

* * *

_ **

The Dog Prince : Jaw Dropping

* * *

She sneezed and looked down at herself. Half of her was covered in blood and the rest soaked in frigid water. She clenched her teeth together to stop the chattering and looked down at the dog leading her.

A dream come true was what it was. She was being rescued by a dog! "An inu…" she whispered, and small smile bloom on her face.

_How do you know our language? _he suddenly asked her, looking back, but not stopping.

She blinked and felt her face grow warm, though it didn't last long. "Wha-what?"

The dog's golden eyes narrowed, furry face not showing more then that. _Inu means dog in my language only our kingdom knows such it. How is it that you came across the word? _

She opened her mouth and then closed it. She couldn't tell him her father had murdered the king of his kingdom. Then he might just leave her to die or kill her himself. What should she say? "I heard the demon say it. Something about an inu smelling creature and that's when you showed up. So I put two and two together. I apologize for using it…"

_Psh! Like I care if you say it! Just don't speak like that around other people. You could get in some serious trouble. _She nodded her head and looked down. Maybe she shouldn't say anything at all…

They walked in silence for another good half an hour and by then she couldn't stand the cold anymore. Her whole body was numb and she was falling behind. And the dog didn't even seem to notice. Clutching the bow closer, she could have sworn the thing was warm. Like someone was giving her warmth.

She just wanted to ask him to let her stop and make a fire so she could warm up, but she didn't want him to snap at her again. The dog was wiser then her, by far, when it came to surviving in tough places. But he was something. Not even Kirara could talk to her and she had the kitten for years. They were as close as possible! But maybe cats were different. Forget that! She was going to ask him!

Finally, she got up enough courage to ask him when he stopped her.

_You're such an idiot. Look at you! Your lips are blue; you're shivering beyond belief, and soaked! Why didn't you tell me! _he yelled, stopping and nudge her over to the edge of the stream with his nose. _You do know how to make a fire, don't you?_

She nodded and crawled up onto the damp grass. It was almost morning and the grass was just now being misted with dew. She set the bow down; praying lightly to it and then stood up, wringing her wet dress out as best as she could. "I'm going to look for wood to make a fire. It deathly cold out of the water," she said wrapping her arms around her, rubbing some warmth that faded just as quickly as it had came.

_No! _She blinked down at the silver dog and frowned. _You stay here and find a place for us to hide. I'll collect a little wood, but just enough for a small fire. We don't want the demon to be able to find us by the smoke. _All she could do was nod, picking the bow back up and starting for a thicket near by. She looked back at him and he nodded. _That's fine. Maybe you should get out of those wet clothes. You'll get sick if you don't. _And then he disappeared into the brush.

Her whole face was red by then, no longer cold. And probably wasn't going to get cold for a long time. She shook her head and crawled into the thicket, a small space for about two of three people to fit in. Taking his words to mind, she looked down at her red stained dress and grimaced. She must look hideous. She set the bow down and crawled back out of the thicket, creeping up to the edge of the stream. A faint line of sun light shone behind the mountains in the distance, casting a dawning shade across the land, just enough to see.

She looked at her reflection and gasped. She looked like the living dead. Her face was covered in dried blood, hair caked in it also, and clothes were fading crimson. She quickly pulled her dress off, kneeling down and washing it as best she could in the water. It was already wet enough. A little more water won't hurt it to much.

After she was done with a semi white dress, she did her slippers and looked down at her slip. That was all she had left on. The dog might be a why'll so she should have a chance to wash it quickly. She took it off and washed it off too. She noticed her skin was still covered in blood, some not coming off from a splash of water to her face. She looked around, biting her lip. It's not like there was anyone around to peek at her. And she was already naked as it was. With a shrug of her shoulders, she waded into the water, shivering again. This time she dove under, vigorously rubbing her face, arms, legs, and whatever body part was covered in dried blood. The pleasures of cleanliness.

* * *

He growled and sniffed around the ground, snatching up a few more twigs in his mouth. If he let the girl go out in search of woods, she might come across a demon, but she was safe in a thicket. Hopefully… She didn't seem like the kind to listen well. The faint light of a dawning sun ran along the edge of the mountain. He opened his mouth again, looking up at the sky as it filled with pink and purple clouds, then notice the sticks didn't quite fit in his mouth that well. He spit them out and looked down at his paws to see hands!

He let out a yell and jumped up on two feet. He let out a laugh and wiggled his toes and fingers. He patted his chest and looked down to see he wasn't exactly wearing any clothes… Uh oh… If the girl saw him like this, she would probably scream and run away. He needed clothes. Forgetting the sticks, he set off, testing the air with his nose. He knew what he was now. A half demon or hanyou in his language.

He had the abilities of a demon, but not the full amount of strength he should have. Just as he was about to give up on his search for clothes, he spotted a small cabin, smoke billowing out of the stone chimney. And outside of the cabin was a clothes line filled with clothes. Dresses, pants, shirts, and the all too important unmentionables. He crept up to the line see as they looked about the right size for him and the girl.

Looking around to see if there were any people around, he snatched each article of clothing from the line, dashing away as quick as he could. Sure, it was stealing, but he was in dire need of them and he did own these lands. Maybe? He still didn't know where in the hell he was, but at least he'd found the Chosen One. All he had to do now was keep her safe and healthy untill he could figure out a way to get the jewel from her and some where safer.

Slipping into a pair of pants and shirt, folding the rest up, he hurried back in the direction he'd left the girl. Come to think of it. He didn't even know her name. He shrugged his shoulders and continued.

Just as he found the spot, he heard splashing. And it was from the stream they'd come down in. He stopped and quietly crept up through the trees, getting closer to the edge of the stream. Spread out on the grass were the girl's clothes. His face went red. So she had taken her clothes off. Maybe it would be smarter if he stayed out of the thicket why'll she warmed up. He sighed and set the stolen clothes down, plopping down next to them. Now, how was she going to react when she saw him with arms, legs, and a…well…a body!

Lying out on his stomach, he gazed out at the water, blinking as he saw a form underneath it. At this he sat up once again, claws held out at ready. Just then a head came up, followed by almost an entire body. A woman's body… His jaw dropped as she threw her head back and ran her hands down her naked wet chest. Now his eyes were as wide as possible and felt ready to pop out of his head. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and he'd seen plenty of women in his years of being alive.

Shimmering raven blue hair crowned her head, faced shaped as perfect as anything he'd ever seen. A thin swan like neck gracefully curved as she sighed, arms rose above her head as she stretched. His eyes traveled down, plump firm breasts peeked from the cold, a flat tight stomach, and small waist and hips. All revealed to him in only a few seconds, until she opened her eyes and looked over at him. Clouded grey blue eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in anger. Her pink blossom lips opened and…

"You pervert!" she scream, dunking under again. His whole face went red and he felt his blood rush from his face down to his loins, causing it to throb hotly. Shit!

Quickly scrambling to his feet, he slid into the thicket finding it empty except for the bow. That had been the girl! He slapped a hand to his cheek a few times. By god… He hadn't noticed howshe looked under all that blood and soggy clothes.

He felt his pants growing tighter, not exactly comfortable at the moment. He groaned and held a hand over his throbbing member. Perfect. Now he could use that cold water… He bit his lip and swallowed, trying to rid the pictures of the naked girl from his mind, but failed miserably. She was just to alluring to him. Like a bee to a flower. The quiet squeak of his pants being stretch a little to far hit his ears and he whimpered.

How was he supposed to protect the stupid wench if she was so god damn sexy? She'd made him like this in a matter of seconds. He growled and gripped a handful of dirt. Just as he was about to get up and try and get one last peek at her, her voice rang out.

"Where are you, you peeping tom!" she called, just outside the thicket. He squirmed, scooting back away from the covered entrance, hands over his crotch. "I know you're here," she said in a sly voice.

He growled at that, glaring at her shadow as it fell over the branches. "I'm in here, wench! And you have no right to call me that! I had no idea you were out there!" he yelled, hurriedly grabbing his bow. She burst through the branches, face etched in a murderous glare.

She pounced on him, hands gripping his hair with a strong pulling grip and seated herself on his chest, face lowered dangerously close. "What did you say…?" she hissed, teeth clenched together.

He swallowed, but kept a glare on his own face. "I said, you have no right to call me a peeping tom! You're the one that stayed under so long! I didn't even know someone was there until you popped up!" he growled, eyes narrowing even farther.

"But you didn't have to stare so long!"

At that remark his face went red, defying façade gone. He opened his mouth and then closed it, more then his face was warming up ever more and more. And her sitting on him like that wasn't helping! "Get off me!" he yelled, pushing her off. She slid back, eyes wide with surprise.

"Who are you anyways?" she asked, arms now crossed and head turned away, nose in the air. "I have a right to know since you were peeking at me!"

He growled, but stayed where he was, claws digging into the dirt underneath him. "You should know me, girl. I saved you ass just a few hours ago!" She gasped, anger gone quickly.

* * *

Here she was, sitting inside a thicket in the middle of nowhere, arguing with a complete stranger. He was rather handsome though, golden eyes, long silver hair, a boyish yet mature face, and the build of some muscles. But what annoyed her was that he'd been peeking at her! But as soon as the key words left his mouth, she almost fainted.

"Wha-what?" she exclaimed, hand to her chest.

He glared at her and then rolled his eyes. "Like I said. I saved you from the nasty centipede demon. The dog!"

"How…"

Yet again, he rolled his eyes, lying out on his stomach. "I have no idea. Now, let's get some things straight here! I'mthe leader from here on out! Like the dry clean clothes you're wearing. I got them! So, you owe me now." She huffed at that. "You have the jewel. Show it to me." Her heart skipped a beat. He wanted her to show him the jewel…

"No!" she exclaimed, hand now clutching it through the thin dress she wore. "You stay away from it! It's very special to me…" her voice went soft as she looked down at her lap with watering eyes.

Hands clamped down on her shoulders and she looked up, golden eyes inches from her own. "But my father gave it to you. I just want to see the thing he gave his life up for, to see what _I'm_ protecting!" Her eyes widened at the sad look on his face.

"Your father…? Then you are…"

"A prince?" He laughed and let her go, waving a hand. "Yea, sure. I hated it, but yea! Now, how did you see my father before he died? Are you a servant for the Bento castle? A family friend? One of the royals?"

She looked down at her lap, hands clenching and unclenching, weaving her fingers together. "You could say that I was in the castle…" she said softly, still not looking up. He growled, slamming a fist into the ground.

"Tell me now!"

His threat rumbled the branches over their heads, shaking her as well, but not from the punch, but of pure fear. "I…I…was…a servant. They said I was to be the last meal he ate, as rumors said he dined on mortals. But instead, he gave me the jewel, saying that I was a pure maiden. What ever that means… I'm sorry for his death. He was very kind." At last she looked up, meeting his gaze.

Tears welled up quickly, clouding her vision and she looked away, not wanting him to see her remorse. The man didn't seem the type to care about humans.

"He was a great man…" came a whisper, catching her attention. She looked up again, seeing his face twisted with emotions that were odd to see on his face. "My mother mourned his death until the day I… Well, until she was killed. I'm not sure if she's dead just yet, but I know it will happen soon. My entire family is to be executed by the wills of the Bento bastard!" She flinched at his words, letting out a sob. So that's what her father was doing…!

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

_I have another question for you! **What fariy tale do you think this is based on mainly?In the begining.** Happy read!_

_**Tsuch!**_


End file.
